tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama: Fresh Batch/Playa des Losers
After being eliminated from My Total Drama: Fresh Batch, the eliminated contestants can relax here until the end of the game. They will enjoy watching the episodes (and past episodes) in a theater, along with swimming in a pool, relaxing in a hot tub, eating quality food, working out at the gym, and generally hang out with their fellow rejects until they grow to accept their fate as reality show has-beens! So enjoy the five-star resort that was, after all, promised on the application form! Residents # Mary - The Dramatic/Sensitive Model - Alpha Ranger # Chandler - The Heroic Friend - ACTN # Ren - The Anti Hero - XrosHearts # Benry - The Optimist - XxSolarEclipsexX # Warren - The Secluded Weirdo - Electra # Ramone - The Shy Failure - Dianted # Will - The Arrogant Prep School Athlete - Surfer # Nay - The Crazy Chick From the Hood - XxSolarEclipsexX # Luna - The Evil Queen - Loenev # Fabienna - The Cheerful Beauty - Loenev Episode 8 Pool *Will, as he is landing from being tossed away on a flying saucer, lands in the pool and he notices that the other eliminated contestants; Mary, Chandler, Ren, Benry, Vicky, Warren, and Ramone are here too* Intern: *puts up a sign revealing the place is Playa des Losers* Will: Sweet! Chandler: It's not so bad here man. Chris: So, are all of you just hanging out by the pool? Hot Tub Buffet Gym Theater Tanning Salon Arcade Episode 9 Chris: *on motorboat, headed towards Playa des Losers* Can't wait to see their reactions. ;) Pool -Nay, who is on the flying saucer, crash lands in the pool- Will: What do you want? I was CODing it up! Vicky: Yes, Chris? *smiles* Warren: ... What now... Chris: Well, you all know how your teammates abruptly ended your shot for the million, right? Vicky: *croesses arm* Yes. Chris: As well as that you really want revenge on the people who did that, and wish you could have a shot at the million again? Will: Uh, duh? Chris: Lets just say, what I'm about to offer you may help you in that wish. One of you will be returning at the merge to fight for the million again! Will: Yes! Vicky: Yes!!! Chris: It will be a special challenge, where you guys will form your own third team for the episode called The Outcasts, where you have the opportunity to cream the other two teams in a challenge. No one will be going home that episode, but one of you will be voted back in, regardless if you win or lose. If you lose the challenge, the team that came in first gets to vote in the outcast for you. However if you win, not only do you taste your first bit of revenge, but you guys will get to vote one of your team back in the game - only rule being you can't vote for yourself. Got it? Will: Wait, so it's a vote? (CONF) Damn... I don't think many people like me for some reason... Chris: Maybe you wouldn't be voted back in with the Screaming Pizza, but you could still be popular with The Outcasts, you have a chance to do well. Plus I'm pretty sure Luna, Fabienna, Jess, and Apollo would vote you back in for the Killer Spaghetti, since you had connections with them. Hot Tub Buffet Gym Theater Tanning Salon Arcade Warren: *kicks a machine* Idiots... Skill Crane: *machine is rigged to not give Warren a prize, and misses the new Xbox thrown in there as a scam* Will: I hope it gives me a prize... Skill Crane: *likes Will and he is able to get the new Xbox* Will: See, this thing sees my coolness! *plays Xbox* Warren: Whatever. Chris: *via loudspeaker* Every ex-camper, meet me by the pool pronto! Opinion Corner: Who do you outcasts want revenge on? Fuyuhiko Thoughts Will: OH MY HARDO! Jack Thoughts Will: He threw the challenge to get me out. I want him gone. Mary-Ann Thoughts Amanda Thoughts Luna Thoughts Warren: I hate her. She's annoying and idiotic. Vicky: Agreed. Fabienna Thoughts Apollo Thoughts Jess Thoughts Jeff Thoughts Billy Thoughts Mickey Thoughts For the rest of the game... Pool *To everyone's shock and surprise, it is Luna who crash lands in the pool as the next person eliminated* Will: Luna??? Welcome, I gues... Luna: Yeah, thanks. They voted me out. *rolls her eyes* Anyway, this place looks way better. Where's the food? (CONF) I thought I would be so angry but I was never so happy until now! (END CONF) Will: Follow me. Luna: *follows him* Warren: Yessss that b**** is out! I mean, um.... *kicks wall* *follows them* *Fabienna crash lands in the pool* Hot Tub Buffet Will: Here we are. Luna: *claps* Amazing. *eats food* Will: *eats too* Sucks that neither of us won. Luna: I know right, but I'm not really angry at the moment. Warren: *stares at Luna* Luna: *looks to Warren* What?!? Butler: *walking over to the table to serve pie, but trips over Warren and the pie lands in Warren's face* o dear me Warren: UGH! *pushes the butler* *walks away* idiots... Luna: *walks to the butler* Please, if you wanna be in my realityshow what starts after this show, be my butler in the show. You are amazing. *helps him up* Also, cute moustach. Butler: YAY gg Gym Warren: *cleans in the gym's showers* What is wrong with them... Will: *comes in to work out* Ugh. *lifts* Warren: *watches Will* How...? Will: *spots Warren* Hey, these muscles don't just happen! Intern: Phew, that was some work out, time for a shower- *sees Warren and slowly exits, closing the door slowly* Oooops... *leaves* Luna: *walks in gym* Why wasn't here since day 1? And I didn't payed for this. *looks around* Warren: Um, okay? At least I wasn't showering... :/ And yeah, yeah, Bill. *half-smiles* Will: *puts down weights and starts doing pull-ups* Theater Tanning Salon Arcade